Birthday Distractions
by DragonoftheMidwest
Summary: Natalia misses Asch whenever he isn't around, but she misses him the most on her birthday. How will her loved ones distract her and make sure she has a happy birthday? A series of drabbles for Kat.


**A/N: These little birthday one shots are something I wrote for our dear princess's birthday! They all happen in the same AU as my fic Rekindling the Sacred Flames. **

A young Natalia sat in her seat at the dining hall table and sniffled. She had been looking forward to seeing Luke today, but his parents thought that he wasn't recovering well enough for ventures out of the manor just yet. She had put on a pretty lilac dress for him and the servants put a small amount of pink colored paint on her lips so she would look pretty for her first formal reunion with her fiancé.

She looked at King Ingobert to her left, eating breakfast and quietly discussing some small matter with a servant, "Father, why can't you let me go to the manor to see Luke today? We always spend my birthday together, so why can't we spend this one together?"

King Ingobert sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair, "Sweetie, your Aunt and Uncle don't think that Luke is ready for visitors yet. He just returned to them and they think he may have gotten sick while in Malkuth. I may be King, but I can't order my sister around when her son's health is at risk."

Natalia crossed her arms and pouted, "I don't see what's wrong with a five minute visit, it's not like I'll be dragging him around the grounds and getting him dirty."

King Ingobert waved the servant away and turned to face his daughter, "Natalia, part of being a good princess and future queen is making sure that you put other people's needs before your wants. That doesn't just apply to your people; it applies to your close friends and family as well."

Natalia frowned, knowing her father was correct. "So now what am I supposed to do today?"

"I have an idea," King Ingobert stated while rising from his chair. "Come with me, Natalia."

Natalia and King Ingobert were escorted to the lower levels of Baticul by an entourage of White Knights. The citizens of Kimlasca cheered after their beloved princess, wishing her well on her twelfth birthday. King Ingobert led them to a small shop and entered with Natalia.

"Oh! Your Highnesses! I wasn't expecting you until later!" The shopkeeper bowed low to the father and daughter pair.

"I presume that you have that custom order ready for me?" King Ingobert inquired the man. "I know we're a bit early in the day, but I gave you plenty of time to complete it."

"Absolutely, Your Majesty. Allow me to go get it for you." The shopkeeper bowed to them once again before rushing to a room in the back.

"Father, what are we here for? Why couldn't a servant come to get whatever you ordered?" Natalia inquired of her father.

"This is a very special order, and I wanted you to be with me when I got it." King Ingobert hugged Natalia to his side, a rare public display of affection from the usually distant king.

The shopkeeper returned to the front, bearing a long package wrapped loosely in brown paper. "I put it in this to protect it once I finished it." He explained, after receiving an inquisitive look from King Ingobert.

"Natalia, would you like to see what I ordered?" King Ingobert asked his daughter.

Natalia nodded and stepped forward. The shopkeeper bent down and offered the wrapped package to her. There were two strings tied around the packaged, keeping the paper secure. Natalia pulled one string loose, then the other, and gently pulled the paper back to see what was underneath. Upon seeing the contents, she gasped. It was a bow and quiver set sized just right for her twelve year old body. The wood of the bow had a carved floral design that was highlighted with teal paint, to give it a feminine look to it. The quiver was the same shade as the engravings, with _Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear_ in silver flowing script across the top near the opening. "Father, it's beautiful!" the princess exclaimed as she let her fingers trace a flowing line on the bow.

"Happy Birthday, Natalia. I know you've wanted to learn a skill that may help you in a time of need, so I enrolled you into the Lanvaldear School of Archery." King Ingobert smiled gently.

"Oh thank you, Father!" Natalia squealed and hugged her father tightly around the waist. "When do I leave? How long will I be gone?"

"You leave in a week and will be there for a few months to learn the basics. After that, we'll bring a private instructor to Baticul to train you more extensively." King Ingobert led Natalia out of the shop, as they discussed details of her training. Natalia had completely forgotten about her sour mood from earlier and what had caused it.


End file.
